


If Love Is A Joke, Then Use Me Ruthlessly

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Crying, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, kyung is in Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Kyung misses his friends, but he thinks he loves her more.





	If Love Is A Joke, Then Use Me Ruthlessly

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey this is trash but im moving all my works over from wp and like idk why not

Kyung's phone makes a noise to indicate a new message. No doubt it's one of the guys, but he's with her right now. He can't answer it, he wouldn't even if he could.

She laughs as she starts to take off her clothes and Kyung just sits on the edge of the bed, waiting. She's the only thing on his mind right now. He just stares straight ahead as he waits for her to get his attention.

Later when they're laying in bed, she faces away from him. He turns his head to look at his phone on the night stand which is vibrating once again. The screen flashes Jiho's name with a picture of them hugging. It was taken before he met her, before he stopped smiling. He hasn't talked to any of the guys since he met her.

He chalks it up to coincidence though, because he loves her. She said it would be better for their relationship is he stopped hanging out with them as much. He blindly obeyed her orders.

He misses Jiho though. Misses his hugs and his smiles. Misses his loud terrible singing at three in the morning. Misses ordering pizza with him and watching boring dramas.

He sits up and grabs the phone. He quickly answers before he misses his chance. He locks himself in the bathroom and cries when he hears Jiho's voice.

Jiho asks him to hang out, them and the guys. Kyung can't make it. She's coming home early from work that day and Kyung doesn't want to upset her, afraid of what might happen.

Jiho tells him this isn't healthy. Kyung isn't stupid, he knows this isn't healthy but he's too in love to care. To see that she's doing more harm than good. To see that she's tearing him apart, using him.

Kyung finds a way around it. She's going out after work the day Jiho wants to hang out and when she goes out she usually doesn't come back until maybe the next afternoon.

Kyung goes out, he has fun with the guys. They missed him, he fights the urge to cry as Taeil dramatically makes a scene about not having seen his baby in so long.

"It's like you went for military service, gone for so long." He sighs as he caresses Kyung's cheek. Kyung smiles weakly, he feels bad about worrying everyone.

She's there when he gets home. He walks in and his eyes widen, all the air is sucked from his lungs and his lips are glued shut. Suddenly she's yelling, screaming at him with her overpowering voice. Kyung thinks he might go deaf.

When he wakes up he's not at home. He's...he's at Jaehyo's. When he asks Jaehyo how he got there he explains with a confused expression how Kyung had ran all the way to his house and when Jaehyo opened the door Kyung just collapsed into his arms.

It's like he blacked out, but he couldn't have, Jaehyo said he ran there. After her yelling everything is black.

He checks his phone. A single text message. From her. 

"난 너에게 더 이상 바랄게 없어"  
(I don't want anything more from you)


End file.
